Sonhos de escuridão
by Akari-chan
Summary: “As Trevas exigem um preço muito mais alto a ser pago.” [Rider x Will... de certa forma]


"_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue"_

"_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick, strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting everytime"_

_  
I miss you - Blink 182  
_

Mais uma vez ele abriu seus olhos em meio a escuridão.  
Isso estava ocorrendo com freqüência agora, embora, na primeira vez, achou que era pelo frio causado por uma janela inconvenientemente aberta, deixando a neve entrar. Ou talvez até mesmo pelo terror que sentia.

Ele estava se acostumando com isso.

"Olá, Will Stanton" Ele ouviu o vento sussurrar somente para ele. O vento passou, fazendo seu cabelo castanho se revoar, e se transformou em sombras.

Will avançou alguns passos pelo escuro cegamente. "É só um pesadelo", ele pensava, e tinha certeza disso. Havia tido este incontáveis vezes, desde que descobrira ser um dos Antigos. Este não era o problema. O problema era que seus sonhos e pesadelos sempre se tornavam realidade.

"Cansou-se da Luz, para procurar acolhimento nas Trevas?" As sombras perguntaram, com um tom de ironia em sua voz arrastada.

"Não responda, Will Stanton, não responda ou as sombras pegarão você." Ele pensou para si mesmo. Isso foi um erro. As sombras podem ler pensamentos e descobrir segredos, e assim, se transformam em Trevas.

Will continuou calado. Havia visto Trevas muitas vezes. Havia visto Luz, também. E as vezes pensava que não havia diferença. Luz e Trevas eram apenas nomes de facções empenhadas numa guerra sem fim, onde não havia vencedores. Só mortes. As vezes ele desejava não ser parte desta guerra.

"Não pense isso, meu menino." Trevas abraçou Will, que se encolheu em meio ao frio e a escuridão. Trevas percebeu isso. E Trevas virou apenas a figura de um homem, de cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos azuis. Olhos tão gelados quanto Trevas.

"Por que não deveria?" O lado Will do menino respondeu, e o Antigo que vivia dentro dele o censurou gravemente. Aqueles da Luz não devem perguntar nada para aqueles das Trevas. A resposta pode não ser agradável.

"Você é parte essencial nesta luta... Pode significar nossa vitória..." O Cavaleiro aproximou seu rosto de Will "Ou nossa derrota."

"Você sabe que sou um dos Antigos." Will o desafiou.

"Por isso mesmo." O homem riu, e sua risada era desagradável. "Tem certeza que a Luz não é um fardo grande demais para alguém como você?"

"As Trevas exigem um preço muito mais alto a ser pago." O Antigo em Will respondeu, arrancando um sorriso da face do Cavaleiro Negro. Ele soltou Will e deu os ombros, virando de costas para o garoto.

"Só porque você assim o quer. Pense no que eu disse, Will Stanton. Você viu o que ocorreu com o Andarilho quando ele depositou sua confiança na Luz."

"Foi para um _bem maior_!" Will gritou, desesperado, se lembrando do simpático rapaz de verde, cuja vida foi colocada em jogo pelo homem que ele amava, Merryman Lyon, mestre dos Antigos, e igualmente seu mestre.

"Talvez os Antigos estejam dispostos a te sacrificar também. Por um bem maior, como você mesmo diz." Ele fez pouco caso. "Eu não te sacrificaria nunca, menino. Eu _preciso_ de você."

"As Trevas estão cheias de mentiras." O garoto falou, mas não conseguiu esconder o ligeiro rubor que apareceu em suas bochechas. Ninguém havia falado dele desse jeito, nem mesmo os Antigos, que apenas o tratavam como uma ferramenta muito preciosa. Duvidava que aquele homem, que usava vestes tão negras quanto sua alma, pudesse falar aquilo com algum outro significado, mas...

"Não se deixe enganar. A Luz também mente, usa, e manipula. Você não pode se queixar de que não sou sincero. Desde nosso primeiro encontro, você sabe o que eu desejo."

Will não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, até que uma imagem da primeira vez em que viu o Cavaleiro passou rápidamente por sua cabeça. Nela ele sorria sarcasticamente e dizia "Não quero o símbolo, Will Stanton. Quero você."

O homem percebeu o embaraço crescente do garoto, e riu uma ultima vez.

"Não se incomode. Eu continuarei te visitando em seus sonhos. Até que você deseje recordar-se deles. Boa noite…" Aquele sorriso estranho se formou em seus lábios mais uma vez, quando ele segurou o rosto do garoto entre seus dedos gélidos e deu um beijo no canto de sua boca. "Sonhe com anjos, meu menino... sonhe com anjos caidos."

E Will Stanton voltou a sonhar, e seus sonhos foram sobre escuridão.

Quando acordou de manhã, a única coisa que ele se lembrava era o terror e o frio, e a neve entrando por uma janela aberta.


End file.
